


A New Day Arrives...

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Series: Caleb [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Kitsune, Mystical Creatures, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Kitsune TF oneshot.
Series: Caleb [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755706





	A New Day Arrives...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TouiYuki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TouiYuki).



Toui stood, in front of the building, occasionally glancing behind him. He was sure he'd seen the same guy stalking him for the past couple of days... And it was getting uncomfortable...  
  
Toui remembered shoving his way past all of the crowd, few times he ever said sorry. He was more focused on getting away from that... _man_. His hand sticks itself in his pants pocket. If it didn't, they would probably get frostbite with this chilly weather. 

He felt the calm, cool rubber grip of a switchblade on his fingers... Looking behind him, yet again Toui saw this mysterious man, eyeing Toui from the crowd. Worrying, Toui looked back to the alleyway to the right of the building: surely he could lose the stalker in there. Holding onto his blade even tighter, Toui ventures into the alleyway...

\---------------------

Caleb stood in the darkness, waiting to lure his prey further in the alley. Smirking, he draws his syringe out... Then, he sees another figure, tiptoeing behind the victim. Widening his eyes and rethinking his strategy, Caleb places his syringe back into his pocket, curious to see how this other figure will handle his transformee... Scared to his wit's end, Toui doesn't notice the thing slowly crawling up behind, until it's too late. Watching in a mixture of amusement and horror, Caleb views the creature behind disfiguring itself, morphing into a gooey-like state, before quickly encasing its victim before Toui could even muster a sharp intake of air.

A distant "Mmph!" could be heard from the inside of the new and currently shifting Toui. Toui touches the back of his hair, as he feels it growing longer with each passing second. His pupils dilate and his eyes grow larger, almost as if they were anime eyes. His nose shrunk into his face until only his nasal bones remain. A very wizard-like large hat grew on his head, being topped off with a white outline near the bottom of the hat, as his ears were painfully forced up to the top of his head, where the hat had little triangular holes, as his ears rounded out, becoming pointed, and having pink insides. Blonde fur grows on top of said ears, and his hair, drooping below his waistline, turns to a golden blonde as well. His face turns to a shade of beige, as does the rest of his skin.

His new crimson red clothes, formed by the goo, stretched more along the chest region and tightened up around the stomach. His chest suddenly felt a lot heavier, and when Toui looked down, he saw two moderately sized orbs on his chest. Gulping, he tried to speak, but a man's voice still came out. His arms slimmed, as brown sleeves formed onto them. The same beige color overtook his torso, arms, and hands. A light red necklace is draped over her shirt, complete with a sapphire. Her shirt stops after reaching past her chest and is tied off by a white ribbon, and a long piece of fabric folded underneath the ribbon hides the front of her stomach. Her legs slim down as her knees invert, causing her feet to stand pigeon-toed.

Tall pink heels form at her feet while another white ribbon starts her pants, which is a mixture of brown and red. A noticeable hole was left in the back of her pants, which would have quite revealed had there not been a huge bushy tail growing out the end of it. The tail, covered by the same blonde fur, grows to be as long as her legs, as new muscles and bones fill in to widen the tail. White smears across the tip of the tail and a magical wooden staff appear in her hands as the last of the physical transformation is complete.

As the last of his mind slowly succumbs to the new goo, the new Toui, now Koharu, bewilderedly muttered, "What am I doing here?"

Tapping the staff against the cold air of the alleyway, Koharu vanished, teleporting herself to her world, much against the inner, subconscious Toui's will.

\---------------------

"I'm sorry we had to meet in such a... _fashion_..." a deep, sinister, and overall unnerving voice revealed itself. Caleb felt the back of his hair tingling. Another figure stepped into the alleyway's view, hiding from the nearby building's front. Caleb, realizing he had been bested, came from the shadows of the alley, his top hat's shadow still covering his face. 

"...You should always greet your fellow transformationists, you know..." the same voice rang from the front of the alley. Caleb sternly moves forward, his stomps echoing through the alleyway. Eventually reaching the mysterious figure, he could make out a clear face, obviously hiding from the shadows. White skin, brown mohawk, and hazel eyes. Stubble. Tiny little scars on his left eye. Quite the stocky build. Probably around the age of 20, 30 at maximum. The transformationist pulls out his hand, obviously to handshake.

Caleb walks past him, out of the alley, purposefully bumping into him.

"Come on now, is that how you treat others?" the other transformationist says, arrogance and sarcasm filling his tone.

"...Yes," Caleb responds, gritting his teeth, "Yes, that is..."

"Really? I was hoping we could, you know-"

Caleb scoffs at the thought. "Work _together_? Tch, please..."

"What's the matter with you?" the other transformationist asks confidently, running to catch up with Caleb, now curious about him.

Caleb responds, "Nothing," continuing to trudge along to his apartment. Caleb knew this type of guy: he wouldn't shut up even if you asked him to. He wouldn't go away, and he would stick to your side until you accepted his requests to stay alongside him...

...Whatever, if he wanted to join his demented world, to see everything from his perspective, more power to the new guy. All Caleb knew was that this new, other transformationist probably couldn't be trusted, that he would be stuck forever with this new guy, and that his home, unfortunately, wasn't far from here...  


To be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> So, Caleb and the new person finally meet... And why is Caleb acting so cold? It's time to find out...  
> Also sorry for not posting anything again, Gifted English is REALLY doling out the projects and homework, one page-long journal and a project at the end of every week and one page on a book we have to read monthly, plz forgive me ;3;7  
> It also might be a while before I put out anything else, but then again it might not, I truly do not know at this point.  
> Anyways, cheers! ~GamerStories


End file.
